A Fluffy Pink Bunny
by ThePQ4
Summary: This is a litte fic I wrote, because for a few hours a few nights ago, I was obsessed with FPB (Fluffy Pink Bunnys), and this is what I wrote. This is more...I just haven't written more on chap. Two yet. R/R! It IS insane!!!
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy with the Fluffy Pink Bunny.

**A/n: Fluffy Pink Bunny attack! Yes, this is a slash fic!**

Chapter one.

"Well, aren't you a cute little fluffy bunny? Well, if you weren't so wet." Harry stooped down to pick up a soggy rabbit that was lying outside of the castle walls, "Maybe if I clean you up a bit…Yes, you are a sweet looking little thing."

He hugged the furry little creature to his already quite damp, and soggy quidditch robes, having just gotten out of practice, and raced up to the Gryffindor common room.

"What is that thing?" Ron asked, a few minutes later, as Harry rinsed the muddy bunny off. 

"It's a bunny, Ron. Gosh! What do you think it is!"

"It's pink…and it's wet."

"I happen to think it's cute." Harry took out his wand, and preformed a simple drying spell. "I wonder who he belongs to."

"Well, lets throw the ugly thing out the window. It's creeping me out." Ron shivered, as Harry hugged the bunny.

"Hey! Don't hurt his feelings!" Harry acted as though the little stuffed toy where real, and pet it on the head.

"Harry, it's a RABBIT! It's a small child's toy!"

"It's cute, Ron."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Harry watched as Ron walked from the boys' bathroom, and back into the dormitory, as he clutched the rabbit closer. "It's okay, little rabbit…" He stroked its head, "We'll find your owner, a.s.a.p." 

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin common room, Draco Malfoy was flipping out. 

"Oh my gosh!" He grasped his hair in both hands, "My rabbit!"

"What, Malfoy?" Crabbe asked, looking away from Goyle for a moment. 

"You know! My little pink rabbit my mother sent me last Easter holiday! Where did he go?"

Goyle raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure it's not up in your trunk or something?"

"No! It's not there!"

"I'm sure it will turn up." Crabbe shifted his gaze back to Goyle, who promptly giggled.

Draco rolled his eyes, and stormed from the common room. The last place he had seen it, was when he'd let that cute little 1st year Ravenclaw look at it…. What had he done with it afterwards? He hoped Draco Jr. wasn't stranded out in the rain!  That would horrid!  Sure, it was silly for a fifteen year old to be fretting over a stupid little old pink rabbit, but his mother had given it to him, and he'd grown to love the furry little creature!

He pushed open the door, and stepped outside, into the cool air, and rain, leaning over the edge of the railing to peer over to where he and the little Ravenclaw had stood earlier that day. There was no sign of his rabbit. He sighed, walking back into the castle. He certainly hoped _someone_ had picked up Draco Junior….

__

That evening at dinner, Harry sat with the pink rabbit on his lap, "So what should I name him?"

"How about Rabbit?" Ron asked.

"Oh yea, how original Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well…it's a stupid rabbit!" Ron stabbed the piece of chicken on his plate with his fork.

"I think you should name it Draco…A cute little bunny like that, with such a big name." Hermione giggled, "You never know, it might be a little Draco Junior!" 

Harry laughed, "Okay then…Draco Junior it is." He set the rabbit on the floor near his feet so he could eat.

Across the room, Malfoy was still fretting over his lost rabbit.

"I just can't believe I lost it!" He ran his hands through his hair, "Why did I have to go lose him?"

"Gosh, Draco…Your like obsessed with this rabbit, aren't you?" Crabbe asked, rolling his eyes.

"It is NOT JUST A RABBIT, Crabbe!" Draco yelled; a few people turned to look at them, and Draco slowly calmed, "It was a gift from my mother, and I'd just simply like it back."

"Then go buy a new one." Goyle shrugged.

"No! I want my old bunny back!" Draco leaned back in his chair, and glared at his empty plate.

"Hey…" Goyle peered over the heads of the people in the room, "What's that Potter's got by his feet?"

Malfoy stood, peering over as well, staring at Harry's feet, "My bunny! That thief has got my bunny!"


	2. Fluffy Pink Bunny 2

A/N: ::gasp!:: A Purple fluffy bunny! Ha! I have an even more dastardly color then that! Behold! A LIME, NEON GREEN FLUFFY BUNNY! BWAHAHAHA!!! Not only is it an odd color, but it'll blind you too! HAHAHAHA! (Actually, I couldn't think of anything to go over Purple...Lol)  
  
Chapter Two.  
  
Draco was furious as he strode after Harry, that night after dinner; Harry clutching the rabbit as if it where his! The nerve! He pushed up his sleeves, and tapped him on the shoulder, "Excuse me Potter, could I have a word with you?"  
  
"Oh, sure Draco." He shrugged, lowering the rabbit, "You go ahead guys." He motioned Hermione and Ron away.  
  
When they where out of ear shot, Draco grabbed the bunny, "Where did you find this?"  
  
"It was outside…why?" Harry asked, hurt that Draco would handle something as cute as the bunny that way, "Don't wave him around like that."  
  
"I think I know how to handle my own stuffed animals, Potter!"  
  
Harry's eyes widened, "That's YOURS?"  
  
"Yes! Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"Well, no Draco…I just expected it to belong to some little 1st year, or something…" Harry shrugged, "Well, there you go…your rabbit." He nodded, and took a step back.  
  
Draco, hugged the little toy, "Great, now I'll have to sanitize him…"  
  
"I washed him off, Draco, He was all full of mud, and stuff."  
  
"Why would you do that? After all, it's just a stupid rabbit."  
  
"I happened to think it was cute!"  
  
Draco was silent for a moment, "Thanks Potter…for picking up my rabbit."  
  
Harry shrugged, "It was nothing."  
  
Draco began to pet the bunny's head, and then looked up at Harry, "its name is Draco Junior you know?"  
  
Harry tilted his head to one side, "You're kidding me! That's what I named it, when I didn't know who it belonged to!"  
  
"Really?" Draco raised an eyebrow, "That's interesting."  
  
Suddenly, the bunny turned a dastardly lime/neon green color, blinding Draco.  
  
"AH!" Draco dropped the bunny, and rubbed his eyes, "I'm blind, I'm blind!"  
  
Harry dropped down onto his knees, flinging the rabbit away, "Are you alright Draco?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine…but where's my Bunny?"  
  
"I tossed it in the corner, so it wouldn't blind you again."  
  
"Oh. Thanks Potter."  
  
"I think you can call me Harry. We've established a first name basis here."  
  
"Oh." Draco looked into Harry's emerald green eyes, and suddenly an odd feeling came over him, "You have nice eyes, Harry."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, "I think that rabbit did more then blind you, Draco."  
  
"No really! Their all green, and sparkly." He smiled slightly.  
  
"Thanks." He nodded.  
  
Draco blinked rapidly, "Would you like to find an abandoned class room, and snog perhaps?"  
  
Harry's mouth fell open, "That rabbit completely addled your brains! Your completely insane!"  
  
"No. I think my mum might have put something on it…" Draco shrugged, "She's forever trying to get me to hook up with someone."  
  
"And I guess that lucky person is me, eh?" Harry asked, helping Draco up, from where he'd fallen when he'd been blinded.  
  
"I guess so. So, what do you say? I know of a nice cozy little room a few halls away."  
  
"Oh…okay?" Harry shrugged, and took Draco's hand.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, a few minutes later, Ron was pacing the GCR (Gryffindor Common Room) in front of Hermione, who was working on her Muggle Study's homework.  
  
"Ron, stop fretting. I'm sure he's fine."  
  
"But, Herm! What if Draco like attacked him or something?!"  
  
"Ron! Get a grip!" Hermione stood, grasping his shoulders, "Harry is fine! He's probably on his way back as we speak!"  
  
Little did either of them know, that they wouldn't be seeing Mr. H. Potter for quite sometime… 


End file.
